Aquella Tormenta
by Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth
Summary: Cuando el feo y frió clima favorece los deseos incómodos de la inconsciencia de Kanda, a el solo le queda responder aquella "curiosidad" aprovechando de cierto albino, victima del frió. Sin darse cuenta abriendo una cicatriz que juro que nunca tocaría otra vez. Yaoi/ YULLEN A largado!
1. Capitulo 01: Deseo

**Hola Lectores y curiosos!**

**Este es un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió, en mis pequeños descansos sobre mis estresantes planos (-.-U)**

**Prácticamente lo considero un Yullen "Clásico". YAOI (ligeramente).**

**En cuestiones de historia entra en las primeras misiones de Allen :D.**

**Ya Saben nada me pertenece, solo estos horribles fetiches.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Aquella tormenta…**

Allen Walker, conocido de muchas maneras, como el exorcista más joven de la Orden Negra. Aquel que podía comerse en proporción en un solo desayuno lo que alguien comería en una semana. El único joven de 15 años que tenía el color de cabello de un anciano, y hablando de ese color de cabello le recordaba la única manera que lo conocía; _su estúpido Moyashi._

_¿Cuándo había comenzado en llamarlo SU Moyashi?_ Realmente no lo sabía, solo sabía que eso lo inquietaba y lo ponía jodida mente molesto.

- Muévete, Moyashi- le sugirió al joven exorcista que tenía atrás, que estaba con su mayor esfuerzo de mantener su andar, con problemas con sus botas por lo alto de la nieve, sin tomar en cuenta la estúpida tormenta, que hasta él lo empezaba acojonar.

-¡es Allen!, ¡BaKanda!- le grito claramente molesto.

-Che... No es mi culpa que seas tan debilucho-

Pudo distinguir claramente el tono de voz del enojo del pequeño inglés - ¡Y yo no soy el loco desesperado que quiere ir en busca de la inocencia en medio de una tormenta cuando pudo esperar en la cabaña!-

-Che...-

Kanda estaba fastidiado, en serio, había llegado a ese pequeño pueblo en Alemania con la posibilidad de que encontrarían inocencia, pero jamás se esperó la tormenta. Aunque sabía que muy en el fondo Allen tenía razón, en cuestiones de esperar que por lo menos la tormenta se calmara un poco, eso no lo detenía, no era su estilo, sin tomar en cuenta en los últimos días su mente le había estado jugando malas pasadas, o más bien su subconsciencia, ya que por alguna extraña razón apreciaba y odiaba más la presencia del pequeño inglés.

El simple hecho de estar juntos _a solas_en una pequeña cabaña, le incomodaba a un grado que nunca se imaginó, por eso caminada, igual peleándose con el viento, como queriéndole mandar su _frustración_ al mismo tiempo que ambas fuerzas chocaban. _Realmente quería evitar quedarse en una situación parecida.  
_  
-Kanda...- escucho débilmente por parte del inglés, apenas llegando a sus oídos por el ruido de la tormenta.

El simplemente lo ignoro.

-Kan...da, por favor... Detente...- ¿le suplicaba? Juro que por un momento podía escuchar los dientes tiritan tes del albino, después como la nieve se movía.

_  
-_Che... carajo Moyashi Call- se calló así mismo al ver al autor de ese sonido, Allen claramente había colapsado, cayendo directo a la nieve bocabajo.

Apresuro sus largos pasos (y que le era más fácil por su altura) queriendo no perder de vista el pequeño cuerpo que empezaba ser enterrado vivo por la nieve. Lo tomo de su saco así como lo volteo.

Pudo notar perfectamente las mejillas sonrojadas, así como su respiración cada vez se complicaba más, instintivamente puso su mano en la frente. _Perfecto, ahora tiene fiebre_, pensó sarcásticamente.

Aquel plan de evitar un contacto como este ahora se había ido por el retrete, gruño, sumamente molesto, de muchas formas, ya que una parte de él no quería admitir que él tenía la culpa de eso, por haber forzado al pequeño a caminar en esas condiciones, ahora lo tenía en ese estado.

Miro fijamente su rostro, se le hacía _interesante,_ sentía que podía perderse viéndolo así. Pasó uno de sus pulgares muy cerca de sus labios así como después acaricio sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor provocado por las reacciones secundarias del cuerpo del inglés.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó un gruñido, consecutivamente cargo al albino en su espalda, con el pequeño golem volando aun lado de los dos exorcistas.

Ahora tenía que hacer lo que no quería desde el principio, buscar la estúpida cabaña, y cuidar del estúpido menor que ahora moría de fiebre.

Encontró una tras una aparente larga caminata, gracias a la tormenta, lamento que no había ningún maldito mueble, dejo sacar otro de sus típicos gruñidos, y coloco al inglés en el suelo.

Si bien, por él lo dejaría así, mandar todo al demonio y por sus propias manos ir por la inocencia, pero había algo que no lo dejaba, y verlo inconsciente, con esas mejillas sonrojadas, ese rostro inocente, esos labios tan _accesibles._  
Paro en seco sus pensamientos,_¿pero en qué tanta mierda ando pensando?_, gruño de nuevo. Tenía que acabar esa estúpida misión, y eso empezaba con tratar con la situación actual del menor.

Busco por todo el lugar algo que sirviera para poder hacer una fogata, pero la intención se fue al retrete, ya que salir, no era buena idea, no por el frio, o el viento, si no la poca visibilidad tal vez haría que perdiera de vista la cabaña, y tener que buscar al albino en la nieve de lugar de la inocencia, no era una opción, y toda la madera de ese lugar estaba demasiado húmeda, jamás podría prenderla en su actual posición.

_Otra idea incomoda cruzo por su mente_.

La simple idea de usar su propio cuerpo para calentar y proteger al pequeño exorcista, lo hizo enojar, aunque realmente una parte de él lo deseaba.

Insulto su subconsciente, después tomo la decisión, si tanto su cuerpo quería _tocar_ aquel que tenía enfrente, completamente indefenso en el suelo, lo haría, solo por el simple hecho de apagar esa estúpida curiosidad que había aparentemente nacido desde su primera misión con el inglés, mismas, muy a su pesar fue creciendo cada vez más.

Lo tomo de nuevo así como se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la húmeda fría madera de la cabaña, así como acomodo al pequeño en sus piernas, medio abrazándolo para darle el calor de su cuerpo, sin querer quedando la cabeza del joven exorcista en el pecho del japonés.

Aprovechando de nuevo la situación del albino, volvió a tomar su rostro, viéndolo fijamente, sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando más, por cada vez que se perdía en esos labios rosados, algo maltratados por el frio.

Gruño de nuevo, así como maldijo esa estúpida _curiosidad_, decidió mandar todo al demonio, así como cumplir lo que su cuerpo tanto anhelaba desde hace meses, tomando los labios, sin ningún permiso, besándolo delicadamente.  
Cuando ambos labios se separaron, instintivamente recargo un poco su frente con la caliente del albino inconsciente así como cerro los ojos, ceño fruncido había desaparecido, para tomar uno que ligeramente ocultaba su confusión, así como una posible sensación de dolor.

Él sabía bien, muy en el fondo que _era_ lo que lo hacía enfurecer, aquello que lo hacía sentir muy incómodo, molesto consigo mismo, esa estúpida sensación en su pecho, cálida y dolorosa al a vez.

Siempre había sido un tío de corazón duro, pero no lo era al cien por ciento, su aparente infancia era a la vez demostraciones de las mismas. Ya se había encariñado mucho con alguien, misma que tuvo que arrancarla por las feas y dramáticas situaciones del destino, sin tomar en cuenta el deseo cegador de encontrar esa chica de cabello rubio que había rondando en su cabeza desde su aparente primer día de vida.  
Esos recuerdos eran cicatrices, feas y horrorosas, mismas que le hacían recordar, lo malo de encariñarse con alguien, en una era donde prácticamente eres todo y a la vez nada. Conocía muy bien la cara de la verdad, aun que personas como Komui Lee, con su mayor es fuerzo de "protegerlos" sabía muy bien que para los verdaderos altos, los exorcistas eran nada, más que herramientas (difíciles de conseguir) para sus intereses propios, con una fachada de mentiras, poniendo el nombre de Dios en él.  
Aunque siempre había sido alguien con muy mal carácter, su corazón se había cerrado completamente, consintiendo de piedra, por aquellas experiencias. O eso era lo que creía.

Aquel Moyashi inocente, ignorante, con demasiada confianza, demasiada luz, había encontrado un hueco, colándose por él, por eso le irritaba, ver esa luz que a él le arrancaron en poco tiempo, realmente le envidiaba.

Él se había dejado vencer, él había tirado la toalla, muy en el fondo estaba tan harto de su vida falsa, desde cuerpo que tenía, por eso era tan temerario, pero a la vez le aterraba la muerte, que llegara antes de encontrar lo que el aparentemente lo único que llego amar de verdad, que lo hizo sentir vivo, lleno de paz, de luz...

Ahora tenía en sus brazos que estaba haciendo ese efecto en él, aunque peleo por años para que nada lo hiciera, ese desgraciado enano lo había logrado, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Sintió algo cálido recorriendo sus mejillas. Lágrimas, habían salido, haciendo que gruñera de nuevo. Pero no se atrevió a quitarlas, solo abrazo con más fuerza aquel cuerpo ignorante de la situación.

Queriendo quedarse así todo el tiempo que le fuera imposible...

Todo aquel, que Aquella tormenta... se lo permitiera 

**Realmente lo escribir por mera curiosidad, así como quería aflojar más mis dedos que los sentía demasiados inquietos….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, así como les invito mi bandeja de rev con mi hermoso Pacman. XD**


	2. Capitulo 02: Viento

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Primero que nada aclaro ¿Por qué decidí continuarlo?, realmente razone un poco y realmente me parecio interesante la propuesta de Alina Rose . Tskh, pero con honestidad tarde en pensarme una continuación ya que admito la primera parte la escribí sin pensarle mucho :DU, y hoy apenas mi mente (misteriosamente por escuchar el nombre de una cerveza ¿?) se me ocurrió esto (realmente mi mente trabaja de una manera muy extraña….) así que escribí esto, y pensé dejarlo para ser una historia de 3 capítulos nwn.**

**Gracias por tu rev Alina, realmente se aprecia mucho y honestamente estoy aquí de nuevo por vos.**

**Bueno dejándome las locuras les dejo el capítulo que realmente espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo dos: Viento**

La nieve pegaba con fuerza contra los fríos muros del viejo castillo que formaba el lugar que para muchos llaman "hogar", aunque para él, realmente solo era un viejo castillo, donde podía dormir, comer, descansar, entrenar y esperar para una nueva misión, considerando también que era un lugar lleno de idiotas.

En especial el día de hoy.

En una fecha que para él no tiene nada de importancia, bueno era exorcista solo por el hecho de sincronizar con una inocencia, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que seguir las costumbres culturales de la iglesia.  
Podía escuchar claramente las voces de la joven china corriendo de un lado otro, reconociendo también la de los otros dos tontos, "el conejo y el Moyashi", los dos tontos de la china, también varias voces de otros que seguramente eran parte del departamento científico, siguiendo "las enseñanzas" de su supervisor de perder el tiempo y no haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

El tono de voz en ellos claramente alegre, así como de sonidos de como colocaban cosas. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras seguía en su posición de loto, tratando de meditar un poco, ignorando el escándalo en los pasillos y cafetería.

El haría lo que hacia todos los años, alejarse de ese escándalo, de la idiotez llamada "navidad", de los regalos, muer lagos, bebidas, comidas innecesarias en la noche, deseos ilusionistas de cosas que eran casi un cien por ciento que jamás pasarían, además, claramente la gente disfrutaba más el estando fuera de todo eso, nadie de los buscadores seguramente quisiera verlo, tal vez uno que otro compañero exorcista, y eso solo por _educación hipócrita_.

Educación hipócrita, o se podría decir modales falsos, eso le recordaba cada vez más a cierta persona, una que meses atrás casi lo descubre en el _pequeño_ desbordamiento de emociones que tuvo en Alemania.

Aun se preguntaba si realmente el enano de quince años había olvidado, claramente había notado las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro, al igual las serie de preguntas que le hizo el resto del camino, que para él fue un infierno, que pararon gracias a los akumas que aparecieron pero aun así regreso, en el camino de regreso. Un sentimiento incomodo regreso en su pecho, uno que dolía más cuando veía el rostro del menor, ya que después de esa noche por primera vez se arrepentía un poco de su mal carácter.

Aunque no era la primera vez que le decía que "lo odiaba" que "no duraría mucho tiempo" inclinándose de que se perdiera y muriese en el camino, esa noche había perdido los estribos, y realmente con la desesperación le grito y le repitió sus "opiniones" tan directamente, que fue la primera vez que callo la alegre voz del inglés así como su sonrisa, pasando a uno decaído y serio. Realmente en ese momento no le tomo mucha importancia, realmente se alegró de que por fin había apagado esa curiosidad del inglés, pero con el paso del tiempo, así como lo que había nacido en su inconsciencia le fue doliendo en realidad.

Ahora cada vez que el inglés se topaba con él ni le daba ni la cara, miraba al suelo, y se iba, hasta una ocasión Komui los había programado en otra misión juntos, e increíblemente el joven ingles claramente fingió estar enfermo (con la excusa más tonta para él, ¿enfermo del estómago? por favor) ocasionando que fuera con la china. Misma que aún se preguntaba por qué en los últimos dos meses desde aquel acontecimiento no ha ido corriendo para darle un sermón sobre "modales". Sabía que ella tenía muy buen ojo, y sabía que ella ya noto el extraño comportamiento decaído del albino.

Soltó un gruñido, si bien la meditación no estaba funcionando de nada, al contrario hacia que esa extraña sensación en el pecho, pulsante y dolorosa creciera más, misma que lo frustraba. Sin darse cuenta puso dos de sus dedos tocando delicadamente sus labios. La satisfacción que sintió al tocar los del menor sin permiso alguno. El recuerdo, la llama que se encendió ese día lo hacía sentirse peor, misma que actuaba como leña para aumentar el dolor, en su pecho, gruño molesto, así como se levantó del suelo, sin darse cuenta perdiéndose en la vista de la ventana, el sonido de la nieve chocando con fuerza, lo hacía recordar más ese día... y con ello, ese deseo... ahora más profundo, uno que ni el sabia a cuanto, pero sabía muy a dentro de él, que ya era de por si imposible, lo fue desde el primer día, aunque el muy hijo de puta inocente se había colado a sus deseos, era demasiado ignorante eh inocente.

Cansado de sus emociones así como del sonido del viento que solo le recordaba su error, salió de la sala de entrenamientos, adentrándose inmediatamente a los pasillos concurridos, llenos de gente con caras sonrientes y emocionadas, por la fecha, ignorándolos y esquivándolos camino, queriendo solo ir a su habitación y estar en solitario.

Justo al querer dar la vuelta para casi por fin llegar a su destino, alguien choco contra el en la dirección contraria, ocasionando que el cayera hacia atrás, la caja sostenida por el sospechoso muy cerca de su rostro así como los miles de adornos esparcidos al rededor, pudo sentir algo tibio y duro, se localizaba en su pecho, al fijar la vista buscando la fuente de ese calor, encontró cabellos blancos. Lentamente levanto el rostro, ojos oscuros se toparon con los plateados mismos que en segundos se abrieron y apagaron inmediatamente, así como se escondieron en los mechones ausentes de color. Levantándose rápida y torpemente. - lo siento...- escucho la disculpa de voz apagada del inglés, mismo que intentaba reagrupar las cosas a la caja.

Kanda se sentía terriblemente molesto, si por chocar estúpidamente, o por el aumento del dolor por ver las acciones del inglés, se paró rápidamente así como tomo la camisa del albino, levantan dolo y estrellándolo contra el muro. Admiro por un momento como esos ojos líquidos metálicos por unos segundos habían regresado su brillo por la sorpresa viéndolo con asombro.  
-¡CON UNA MIERDA DEJA DE ACTUAR A SI!- grito realmente molesto, después observo al inglés.  
Lo sentía delicioso, esos ojos esos labios, verlo reaccionar de una manera diferente, aunque sabía que no era positivo, pero el gusto se fue al demonio al escuchar las voces de la hermana menor del supervisor así como del Bookman Jr.  
-¡Kanda! ¡deja a Allen!- escucho perfectamente la voz de la china, aun angustiada por la situación, que por fin se dio cuenta, estaba a nada de golpear al inglés, o eso parecía, al tener el puño levantado de su mano disponible, soltó al menor escuchando perfectamente cómo se resbalo por el muro así como se sentó en el suelo. Viéndolo de nuevo con la mirada oculta, apagado.

Rabia lo invadió, hasta ahora le quemaba, estúpidamente tratando de buscar una salida de presión pego con toda fuerza al muro.  
Lavi y Lenalee podía jurar escuchar como algo se trono, siendo muy posiblemente los huesos de la mano del japonés y no estaban muy equivocados, realmente se acababa de fracturar seguramente uno que otro dedo, pero estaba tan molesto que su mente lo había bloqueado.

-... desde cuando me escuchas... desde cuando haces caso a mí, Baka Moyashi, ¿dónde quedo tu estúpido orgullo?.. No dejes... que te apague...- susurro en voz baja vilmente planeado para que solo el pequeño hombre que estaba abajo de él lo escuchara, mismo que por fin se dignó a verlo recuperando un extraño brillo, viendo al rostro perdido por el flequillo oscuro, queriendo verle los ojos, cuyo deseo no se cumplió, ya que rápidamente se retiró del lugar, caminando a un paso rápido sin darle la cara a nadie, usando su cabello largo. Todo el mundo desconociendo las lágrimas frías que amenazaban por salir ante los ojos de la noche.

**Mmmmm parece que Kanda le invade la culpa XD, espero que les guste el "cambio" de escenario que puse, así como lo quiero encaminar nwn**

**Ya saben aquí con mi pacman se les abre amablemente la bandeja de rev, así como se acepta cualquier comentario. Saludos!**


	3. Capitulo 03: Duda

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Como verán por fin regrese a este pequeño y tierno fanfiction (en serio perdón por la ausencia de más de un mes?) **

**Respondiendo a rev:**

**Akkira Nala: **;_; se lo tierno que es tener un Kanda llorando ¿?, aunque es realmente muy difícil encontrar como acomodar este "elemento" ya que bien sabemos lo difícil que es hacer llorar a este estoico japonés haha. Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, mas siendo cof cof mi primer fanfiction yaoi :DU de D gray man

**Ninoska: **Igual, me alegra que te haya encantado *w* y por fin traje la continuación.

**Alina Roseblack: **preciosa, es bueno saber que si te gusto el cambio de ambiente ;_; , ya que como dije, el segundo capítulo se me ocurrió ociosamente por escuchar el nombre de una cerveza, misma que se me callo como estúpida y me dio la idea de la situación embarazosa…. Y sobre la actitud de Kanda, hay ocasiones que me es "fácil" otras muy difícil, (ese hombre es complicado hasta para dibujar T_T) realmente mil gracias por tu apreciación, ya que admito y vuelvo a decir, me tienes aquí gracias a ti haha.

**Hiromi: **Hello! I am happy that you liked my fanfiction, and you read it eventhough it is in Spanish, I hope you like the new chapter.

**Respecto al capítulo, aviso: no es el final, ya que al estarlo escribiendo me di cuenta de que ehm.. Me iba pasar de "largo" como tengo planeado los capítulos, así que decidí agregar (si aún mas) un cuarto capítulo, mismo que pienso (aun no estoy segura) intentar hacer algo tierno o ehm… algo mas (como dice la gente por donde vivo) "cachondo" o bueno lo voy a pensar además, realmente no sé si a sus lectores les interesa, dependerá de sus opiniones.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, y espero que no me maten por el ¿?, ya por fin callándome los invito a la lectura y recuerde YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE NADA, SOLO DE ESTOS HORRIBLES FETICHES.**

**Capítulo 03: Duda.**

Un golpe, otro golpe y con él, el sonido de la madera destrozándose, siendo claramente la única silla que tenía en su habitación, esparciéndose por toda la habitación, los pequeños pedazos de madera.

No sabía qué hacer. El dolor en su pecho, esas emociones de deseo, culpa, y más que nada la frustración.

Al principio tenía la idea de ir a su habitación para irse dormir temprano para evitar todo el espectáculo navideño, pero no salió como lo había planeado.

El estúpido encuentro con el Moyashi.

Un gruñido fuerte resonó en la solitaria habitación.

Se sentó en su cama, poniendo sus manos en su rostro, ignorando el dolor de una por su claramente fractura que ya empezaba a sanar.

Realmente ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Por qué se arrepentía de algo que siembre había hecho, algo que en él era normal?

Gritarle a la gente, decirle de cosas nada agradables, maldecirles, recordarles lo inútiles que eran, y claro su opinión honesta acerca de la ineficiencia de la gente que le rodea.

-maldito Moyashi, ¿Qué carajos me hiciste?-

Se quejó en voz alta, apretando la mandíbula.

¿Por qué carajos, le dijo eso al Moyashi?

Apretó con más fuerza y ahora casi rechinando los dientes. Claro, estaba enojado por lo que su _debilidad _hizo que le dijera al idiota de 15 años.

Por qué sabía que eso si llegaran a los oídos de los dos seres más molestos del mundo, abría serios problemas, más por los sermones de la mujer y la insaciable curiosidad de cierto pelirrojo.

Y apostaba que el estúpido infante no tardaría en decirles eso a esos dos.

Sonido de pasos se hicieron próximos a sus oídos, aprovechados del silencio que se creó por encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

Claro, era predecible, ya que no tardo que sonara su puerta, claramente alguien llamándolo.

Estaba demasiado enojado, le importaba una mierda, y realmente no quería meterse en más problemas, porque sabía que si era realmente alguien que lo sacara de sus casillas (más precisamente Lavi) pasaría la hermosa noche de navidad en la enfermería.

-¿Kanda, estas dormido?-

Por el tono de voz, era claramente Lenalee. Perfecto.

Aparte de la pregunta estúpida, ahora venía un buen discurso ridículo como cena.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo prefirió guardar silencio, para que la china, realmente creyera que estaba dormido.

Pero realmente no funciono.

Ya que ella empezó insistir, realmente parecía que la china no le importaba si hubiera estado dormido.

Chasqueo la lengua, y pesadamente se levantó para abrir un poco la puerta, lo suficiente solo para ver a su "invasora".

-¿Qué carajos quieres?-

Vio a Lenalee que estaba arreglada, con un vestido y con el cabello suelo, seguramente venia de la cena.

Lo vio con sus ojos amatistas, nada intimidada por el tono su tono de voz, es más parecía alegre.

-Kanda, quería preguntarte ¿no quieres ir a la cena? ¿Por lo menos un rato?-

-Che… yo no festejo esas mierdas-

Iba cerrar rápidamente la puerta, para evitar más preguntas, importándole un comino si fuera en la cara de la hermana de su supervisor.

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-vamos Kanda, si quieres le pido a Jerry que te prepare algo de soba, si no quieres nada de la comida-

Volvió abrir un poco más la puerta, para verla amenazadoramente.

-no tengo hambre, no festejo esas mierdas, ni hago cosas ridículas de pedir deseos a seres ficticios, ni me lleno la cabeza de falsas esperanzas, así que déjame en paz y lárgate-

Ahora sí que quería cerrarle la puerta en su cara, tan fuerte a ver si lograba romperle por lo menos la nariz, ya que quería deshacer esa estúpida cara alegre.

Sacando a los dos de su plática, escucho perfectamente como la gente empezó a cantar, cosa que le era común, más cuando la gente ya estaba borracha cantando canciones navideñas, pero esta no era una canción navideña, era más un "feliz cumpleaños".

-¡oh no!- escucho a Lenalee, y por el tono de voz y sus acciones, estaba claramente ¿molesta?

- ¿Por qué cantan esa mierda, que ahora le celebran cumpleaños al santo ese o qué?-

Lenalee le miro perpleja –acaso… ¿no lo sabes?-.

-Che… ¿saber qué?-

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Allen-

Mierda.

Maldijo ahora si en serio, más que nada por la extraña y castrante sensación que llevaba todo el día invadiéndolo, y claro ahora se sentía peor.

-me importa una mierda-

Ahora, y por fin cerró la puerta y con ella poniendo el seguro, pero tras oír un suspiro del otro lado, no fue capaz de separar su mano de la perilla.

-es una lástima… realmente Allen le hubiera agradado tu presencia Kanda-

¿Allen? ¿Que estuviera ahí para el?, ¿Qué demonios? Esas estúpidas preguntas invadieron su mente, y con ella una extraña sensación lo invadió, una muy diferente a la anterior, una que no le molesto.

-Kanda, realmente quería hablar contigo, sabes, Allen me conto todo…-

_Estúpido Moyashi, lo voy a matar._ Y si ahora venía el sermón, sabía que no iba ser tan fácil deshacerse de ella.

-sé que esto no es fácil para ti… conozco como eres, y que te cuesta trabajo aproximarte a las personas… pero creme que él entiende eso, y si, sé que a veces es muy obvio y tonto, pero el realmente lo entiende Kanda, no debería darte miedo-

_¿Qué carajos? ¿De qué tanta mierda habla esta mujer?_

-¿de qué diablos hablas?- le reclamo, aun manteniendo la conversación con la puerta cerrada.

-Kanda… sé que lo besaste en Alemania y que después le gritaste horriblemente-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió, es mas era el silencio más incómodo que en había tenido en toda su maldita vida.

_Mátenme por favor…._

Vergüenza, era lo único que podía describir y explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, espera… eso quería decir…

-Allen me conto que cuando se desmayó en la nieve, que lo cuidaste, y despertó en una cabaña, ya que bueno… se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste. Mira Kanda, entendemos por qué actuaste así, y si heriste sus sentimientos, ya que me dijo bueno, que le diste esperanza, por un momento, y ahora con lo que paso hace unas horas… Kanda, como buena amiga, y por qué quiero mucho a los dos y no quiero que salgan realmente heridos, creo que deberías hablar con él, ya que honestamente nadie soportaría ver a Allen sufriendo con, bueno eso…-

_¡¿Qué?!_ _EN SERIO DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLA ESTA MUJER._

Grito en su mente, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaron un poco. ¿En serio? ¿Estaba diciendo que Allen estaba… y que el…?

Sin mencionar, que el Moyashi, ¿LO QUERIA?

Además, ¿a qué demonios se refería con lo de "sufrir"?, por alguna razón eso realmente le molesto demás.

-¿"eso"?- le pregunto, sin querer con un tono de voz claramente molesto.

-con ilusiones falsas Kanda, no queremos que Allen sufra con una alegría que no es lo que realmente es, lo que quiero decir, si realmente… Allen significa mucho para ti, díselo, y si no es así… díselo también-

Sonido de pasos que se perdía con el tiempo, dejando en claro que Lenalee se retiró de la puerta.

No podía entender.

No

Su mente repetía una y otra vez.

_Es culpa del Moyashi._

Una parte de él opinaba, que era muy absurda la conversación de la china, pero misma le revelo algo que extrañamente lo hacía sentir…mejor.

Esa mejoría por alguna extraña razón le dio una calma inscribible. Intento razonar más las cosas, recordando, cuando se había desbordado en la misión. Comparar el Moyashi con la luz que él siempre ha estado buscando, el recuerdo de esa chica, su amigo de la infancia.

_Entonces… ¿es realmente lo mismo? ¿Amo ese idiota?_

Escucho de nuevo los canticos alegres proviniendo seguramente de la cafetería, así como todos gritaban el nombre de Allen alegremente, como motivándolo para algo.

No entendía por qué, pero por segunda vez tomo la decisión de que esas sensaciones lo controlaran, mandando todo al carajo, aun si saber bien que era lo que sentía, queriendo por fin solucionar todo.

**Como verán, me enfoque más en "acomodar" las emociones de nuestro protagonista, así como revelar ehm no tan románticamente, sobre Allen, aunque claro, dejare en duda que pasara para el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Qué va hacer Kanda?**

**Cualquier cosa, duda, sugerencia, opinión, ¿reclamaciones?, se aprecian. Y por cierto: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y DE PASO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ALLEN WALKER, nuestro albino consentido :)**


End file.
